Final Salvation
by Sharlmalfoy
Summary: Oneshot. " All the memories I carried with me made my suffering worth it. I turned to face the green lightning with only one word in my head." Dramione


**_A/N: Short oneshot inspired by the poem Final Salvation by SorrowMan. The link's in my profile!_**

**_I own nothing but the plot :D_**

* * *

**Final salvation**

.

.

All I could hear were our steps echoing in the stone walls of the long hall and the loud breath of one of them. Or us, I should say. All the lights were out except for the dim light of the four wands lighten around me, though I could have walked this too familiar passage freely in the darkness. Two large hands gripped my arms tightly, bruising my pale skin. I walked numbly, my limbs exhausted and weak. There was nothing left for my body to do, only my mind stayed alert, keeping the only secret that was left, the one that really mattered; to me, at least.

The musty air of the dungeons was replaced by the cold breeze that flowed through the open doors of the castle. I stumbled down the few steps and my bare feet felt the wet, soft grass underneath them. We kept walking through the gardens, farther and farther away from the castle.

I can not tell for how long we walked until I finally recognized my surroundings. Terror washed through me, making my heart race in desperation. It can't be! How could he found out?! My breath came out in small gasps and I could hear a dark chuckle near my head. But I didn't care who was laughing. He can't find them! I have to stop him! He can't find _her! _ We finally stopped in the middle of the clearing I had visited so many times this last month, preparing our escape. Someone gripped my hair firmly and pulled my head back, forcing me to look into his eyes. Those lurid red eyes that signaled you were minutes from your dead. I looked into those serpentine slits and knew there was no hope for me, not anymore. This would be my end and all I could do now was keep the others safe, buy her some time to get away.

Truthfully I had known for a long time that I would not get to live long. Ever since I understood the true nature of the Death Eaters and the opposition that existed against what I was to become, I knew my heartbeats were counted.

I did my best. I try to help them as much as I could without getting caught. Without getting killed. It wasn't fear for my own life that compelled me to be cautious, but the need to be with her. Sleeping with her in my arms compensated everything I went through.

As I stared into the eyes of my executioner, it was only the need to protect her that gave me the strength to stand on my feet.

"Hello Draco, I am very pleased that you were able to join us tonight," Voldemort spoke calmly, his hissed words barely reaching my ears. His head tilted to the side as a tone of fake curiosity filled his voice, "Will you not bow to your master?" He raised his wand and the sudden stab of a thousand blades in my stomach forced me to bend over and fall to my knees, my head almost resting in the cold ground. I could hear several laughs around me, despite the loud pounding in my head. I looked up and noticed for the first time a dozen cloaked figures with silver masks standing before me.

"Much better. Now, I have been told that you have valuable information of the whereabouts of the Potter kid and his friends. I am sure the reason why you denied this information to you fellow Death Eaters is because you wanted to deliver it personally, isn't it?"

Even if I would have wanted to answer him, it would have been difficult. My head was still alert, listening for any clue they might have of our plan but my body didn't respond as well as my senses did. My muscles were tired from all the curses they had endures I the last hours, my skin was covered by bruises and the deeper gashes were still bleeding.

"Whatever the reason was it no longer matters. Now tell me, where are they?" his voice growing louder in the last words. I kept my head down, not acknowledging his question. His rage exploded as if he couldn't hold it in longer, "Do not defy me, Malfoy! Tell me where they are!"

All of a sudden I felt a tremendous force close around my throat, clenching harder and harder as it lifted me from my feet and slammed me against the trunk of one of the trees nearby. I could feel the blood pounding in my head as my eyelids grew heavy.

Then I was let go, falling to the ground on my side. I couldn't stand, there was no strength left in my muscles. From were I laid I could see the four man that had walked me here. I looked up to their faces and finally saw my own eyes reflected from under my father's mask. This was the only trait that uncovered him. Other than his silver gray eyes, his expression was like any other of the masked faces. They were pleased with my demise, amused with any kind of suffering they could inflict.

As I stared at him I felt nothing.

"I know what happened," Voldemort spoke again, reclaiming my attention, "It's because of that filthy Mudblood, isn't it? The Granger girl, friend of Potter?"

If I could have mustered any strength a growl would have erupted from my chest at the sound of her name in his voice.

"Oh yes! You stupid boy turn your back on us for that low life! If you want a chance to remain alive, you will tell me where they are!" he snarled, walking a few steps closer to Draco, his hands shaking angrily, "Answer me!"

Taking deep breaths I slowly lifted my head to meet his eyes. My voice was barely a weak whisper, "You might as well kill me now because I will tell you nothing,"

At my words I saw an angry spark light up his eyes and he took a few steps back. He stared at me, a small smile curling up his lips. He lifted his wand slowly and whispered the deadly words.

The bright green blast crept towards me, my last seconds growing impossibly longer.

All I could think of in the moment of my death were all those precious minutes I had spent with her.

The sweet smell of her hair that invaded my senses whenever she hugged me.

The way her eyes glinted as she looked at me in the light of a warm fire.

Her impossibly soft skin grazing against mine in soft caresses as we made love.

The taste of her sweet lips.

All the memories I carried with me made my suffering worth it. I turned to face the green lightning with only one word in my head.

Hermione.

* * *

**_A/N: Yeah I don't know... This came out of nowhere. I just wanted to write something different and this is what came out lol_**

**_If you could check out the poem and tell me what you think of the way I interpreted it, that would be awesome and incredibly helpful! I know it's all the way to my profile but I couldn't paste it here so._**

**_Free Dark Mark shaped cookies for all reviewers! ;)_**

**_Thanks a lot for reading! xx_**


End file.
